Interleukin-1 beta-converting enzyme (ICE, caspase-1) activates the proinflammatory cytokines interleukin (IL)-1beta and IL-18, or by mediating apoptotic processes and therefore is involved in regulation of important steps in inflammation and immunity (Young et al., J. Exp. Med. 191, 1535–44, 2000). Because of the importance of these processes in a variety of disease processes, there is a need in the art to identify additional caspase-1-like enzymes whose activity can be regulated to provide therapeutic effects.